warrior_cats_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Medicine Cats Could Have A Mate
This is a story of all the medicine cats who have ever loved somecat, but never had the chance to live a life with them, which they now can in my story, by WarriorCatsWonderful. This takes place in a warriors world in which medicine cats could take mates and have kits, even though not many cats approve of that. And we're also assuming that history before these stories were the same as in the books, because when I do Cinderpelt's story, Spottedleaf will be dead and Yellowfang in ThunderClan, even though their stories are simply different, if you know what I mean. Spottedleaf Longtail padded into her den angrily, spitting. Spottedleaf looked up from her herbs calmly and padded over to him. "What seems to be the matter?" Spottedleaf mewed. "That kittypet mangled my ear!" the pale tabby warrior hissed, "As if you couldn't see that." Spottedleaf shook her head at Longtail, who was more tempermental than usual now that he had been beaten, then went into her herb storage for some goldenrod, dock, and comfrey. She chewed these into a poultice and made sure Longtail cleaned his ear with some moss and applied the herbs. She wrapped it in cobwebs then sat back. Longtail grumbled his way out of the den when she heard a yowl from the clearing. She raced outside where she saw Ravenpaw lying on the ground. Spottedleaf padded up to Ravenpaw and started to treat him. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Ummm... hello Spottedleaf," a soft voice greeted her at the entrance to her den. Spottedleaf turned from a sleeping Ravenpaw to the entrance where she saw two green eyes shining in the shadows. Spottedleaf cocked her head groggily. It had been a long day. "Who is it? Come out of the shadows." The soft, gentle voice of a young tom came again. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything, Spottedleaf," the owner of the green eyes mewed, moving into the moonlight. Spottedleaf immediately lost all connection to the world. Her eyes were glued to the tom. He was handsome and strong, with his muscles rippling under his ginger fur glowing silver in the moonbeams and his large green eyes that sparkled with gentleness, patience, and youth. The tom cocked his head, "Spottedleaf?" Immediately, she was torn out of her trance, "Oh...ummm...yes?" "Longtail gave me a few nasty wounds earlier and I figured you were busy with Ravenpaw, so I decided to come now." This is Firepaw. She turned and stammered, "O-of course. Come here and let me take a look." Firepaw obeyed and let her look at his wounds. "Not much," she mewed, "Let me give you a poultice of comfrey and goldenrod and some cobwebs and I'll let you be on her way." She went into her herb supply and got them and chewed them up. She started applying them with a paw. "Do you need some poppy seeds to help you sleep?" Firepaw's eyes were closed. "I am just about to fall asleep right where I am." "I know, it's warm in her and it smells like the herbs I keep in the back. I find it soothing, too. Sorry, young one. If you are really hurt you can stay in here, but you are a strong cat and these wounds will heal in no time," she purred. Firepaw blinked at her and his eyes betrayed that wasn't really what he had meant. Don't be silly, Spottedleaf, ''she shot her hopes down inwardly, ''Toms like Firepaw go after fiesty she-cats like Sandpaw. Besides, he's younger than you and if he did like me, it would be frowned upon by most of my Clanmates even though medicine cats are allowed to take mates. Firepaw's eyes changed to a good-humored gleam, "Well, then. I might need some poppy seeds. I am a restless sleeper and I don't know what Dustpaw would think if I rolled into his moss and overtop of him. Or Sandpaw! Could you imagine what Sandpaw would think if I had somehow managed to end up in her nest. Or any of the nests around her at that! She hates me already and I'm sure restlessness won't get me anywhere." Spottedleaf frowned, "How come Sandpaw and Dustpaw hate you already?" Firepaw shuffled his forepaws, "I was a kittypet." Spottedleaf ran the tip of her tail along his cheek comfortingly. "Do not worry, Firepaw. I will be your friend," Spottedleaf whispered. And maybe much more, ''she silently added. "Thanks, Spottedleaf. I would like that." They stared at each other for a while until their silence was interrupted by a loud sneer at the entrance. "Well, if it isn't Rusty! And Queen of the Herbs! Does the catmint remind you of twolegplace, kittypet? Is that why you came running in here to Spottedleaf? Or did I hurt you too bad for your ''beeeeautiful kittypet fur to bear? Or maybe you were summoned here because she couldn't keep her eyes off of you. You know that medicine cats mates are discouraged, Spottedleaf. Or if you want a mate, why don't you choose a big, strong, older, handsome tom like me?" Firepaw's eyes blazed and Spottedleaf stepped forward to defend themselves though the last few statements made her stomach churn. "Longtail, his name is Firepaw and he is an apprentice of ThunderClan now. Put yourself in Firepaw's paws. How would you feel if you were a kittypet that joined a Clan and everyone picked on you?" "Well, I'm not a kittypet am I?" Longtail snorted. "If you were, Longtail! If you were! We are speaking theoretically here. First off: yes Firepaw was a kittypet, but he joined the Clan because he was offered. If he has Bluestar's approval, not to mention Lionheart's and Whitestorm's, why shouldn't he have ours? Second off: a cat can have wounds treated, like you came to me before earlier, Longtail. Or did you not deserve to get treated either? Maybe you still don't, so maybe you can forget about the poultice you want now!" "B-but..." Longtail started to protest, now utterly defenseless aigainst Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf wouldn't let him speak, "Third off: I did not summon ''him here, nor did his kittypet roots call him here. He came to get wounds treated ''now because I was too busy earlier. ''And fourth off: I do not want an arrogant, show-off tom like you as a mate!" she spat. Longtail's eyes widened with surprise at the heckle she had given him and Firepaw shot Longtail a satisfied glance mixed in with a withering glare. Longtail hung his head in defeat and trudged out. Spottedleaf turned to Firepaw and mewed softly, "You best be going. You have training tomorrow." Firepaw nodded and turned and started out of the den. He turned back. "Thanks, Spottedleaf, for standing up for me." He touched his nose to her cheek and padded out. Spottedleaf collapsed onto her moss and curled up, breathing in the scent of Firepaw and she soon fell asleep. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Spottedleaf stared out of her den, watching the Clan meeting anxiously. ''I hope Firepaw's punishment isn't too harsh. Spottedleaf wished silently. What if he gets thrown out or hurt? I.. I don't know what I would do! But, if he goes, I go, too. Spottedleaf! ''she scolded herself, ''This is why mates are frowned upon for medicine cats. You couldn't leave ThunderClan without a medicine cat! You wouldn't! She climbed into her nest in despair and fell asleep, but even in sleep, voices ran through her head. Would you go into exile with Firepaw if he was thrown out by the Clan? Could you really leave ThunderClan without a medicine cat? Do you really love Firepaw that much? Even if he did stay, don't you think he would choose another cat over you? Would the Clan disapprove of you and ''Firepaw together? Spottedleaf lifted her head and shook it and thought despairingly, ''The answer to all of those questions is yes. Firepaw bounded in. She recognized him by his soothing scent and she turned to gaze at him. "I noticed you weren't at my punishment," he mewed. "I was collecting herbs," she lied. Firepaw's green gaze bore into her softly and she turned away, "Do you need those wounds treated?" "That would be nice," Firepaw said, an amused gleam entered his eyes, "Yellowfang put up quite a fight. She's tough for an old, hurt, starved, she-cat, I'll give her that." "She was a warrior before a medicine cat," Spottedleaf said. Spottedleaf pulled some dock out of her store, chewed it up, and started applying it to Firepaw's scratches. "Bluestar was easy on my, really," Firepaw said, "I was thinking she might exile me." Me, too. Firepaw babbled on as Spottedleaf worked about Graypaw, Ravenpaw, training, the Clan, almost anything that entered his mind. "I wonder what my warrior name will be," Firepaw mused, "I like Fireclaw, Firefang, Firefur, Firespark, Firescorch, Firecrackle, and Firespirit." Spottedleaf laughed, "Firecrackle?" A mock hurt lock entered Firepaw's eyes, "Yeah, why?" "It's a funny name, but I'm sure when the time comes, Bluestar will choose the right name for you," Spottedleaf purred, "But voicing my opinion, I think you should be Firespirit." A large object flew into the den and hit Firepaw on the head. "Hey!" he shouted to the cat outside, "Quit throwing squirrels at my head, Dustpaw! It's not funny!" "Casing point," Spottedleaf said. "Firespirit," she added. Firepaw looked up at her and purred, "Thanks, Spottedleaf. Now let's share this squirrel!" There are times when it seems like he loves me and other times like a regular tom, not interested in any cat. I must find out'. She took a bite of the squirrel. But it will take moons of careful planning. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Spottedleaf padded over to the elder's den to where Patchpelt was grooming himself outside in the sun. "Patchpelt," she mewed, "All the latest gossip comes straight to the elder's den right?" "You know it!" Patchpelt purred. "Well, let's go join the other elders in your den," she said, "I have some things to ask you." The elders gathered around Spottedleaf as she entered the den and sat down. "All of you elders," Spottedleaf began, "You all know everything that happens in the Clan, right?" "Right!" Smallear and Halftail choroused. Dappletail nodded silently. "Yes," Patchpelt nodded. "Eh?" One-eye asked. "Good," Spottedleaf nodded and hope swelled in her chest, she might just get an answer. "I have noticed Firepaw seems a bit.... sad... lately. And I was wondering if it was a she-cat problem. Does Firepaw like any cat that may not be interested in him. Ummm... Sandpaw perhaps?" The elders fell silent, thinking for a moment. Halftail was the first to speak, "Graypaw told us that Firepaw liked a she-cat..." Halftail broke off, "Who was she." Dappletail spoke up, "I believe it was you, Spottedleaf." "Yes, Spottedleaf! It was you!' Halftail agreed. The other elders murmured their agreement. "But other than that, Firepaw looks as happy as a kit in a hollow of moss balls," Smallear meowed, cocking his head. "What's this about a fire dog and a dotted leaf?" One-eye asked. "Firepaw and Spottedleaf!" Patchpelt almost shouted. "What!" One-eye's eye widened, "Spottedleaf is expecting Firepaw's kits?" "No!" Spottedleaf cried exasperated, "But thank you for your time." ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Spottedleaf's heart was still thumping from the fact that Firepaw really did love her. She was sitting in her den sorting herbs, not too long after she had told Firepaw of the prophecy. Firepaw will save our Clan. I just know it! And after Firepaw becomes a warrior, I will tell him of my feelings, too! ''Spottedleaf decided. Suddenly, her neck fur prickled in a sense of danger and she smelled ShadowClan and kits. She spun around face to face with Clawface. Her blood ran cold. "What have you done with the kits?" she demanded. Clawface laughed coldly, "I have given them to my Clanmate and they are headed back to camp." "What is the meaning of this?" "Brokenstar has ordered us to steal your kits, to have more warriors ''and to punish your Clan." Spottedleaf was close to sobbing. "What do you want with me!' she cried in a shrill, kit-like voice. "Medicine cats are one of the few things Clans cherish most. Once I kill you, your Clan will have nothing to hang on to. That's when we will strike and little by little, your Clan will die of without anybody with medicine cat experience!' Spottedleaf knew Yellowfang had medicine cat skill, but he wasn't about to reveal it to Clawface because if he suceeded in killing her, then Yellowfang would be next. A cruel grin stretched across the ShadowClan warrior's face, "Let's dance!" he hissed. Spottedleaf leaped past Clawface and sped off through the camp screeching when Firepaw came hurtling out of and tackled Clawface. "What are you doing to Spottedleaf!" Firepaw spat, "Further more, what are you doing on our territory." Firepaw bared his teeth and he started toward Clawface's throat. Clawface squirmed in Firepaw's grip and his eyes grew worried. "Please, no! Leave me with my life! I will leave! Just spare me!" he pleaded. "Fine!" Firepaw growled. "Hey, Graypaw!" he called, "We need to escort this piece of fox-dung to the border!" "Okay!" Graypaw mewed. He and Firepaw stood on either side of Clawface and started out. As soon as they came back, Frostfur yowled through the loud patter of rain, "My kits! Someone has stolen my kits!" The camp went into disorder, turning the place upside down, looking for the missing kits. "Clawface sure didn't have any kits when Graypaw and I escorted him to the border," Firepaw explained to Bluestar, his eyes wide with worry. "But Yellowfang's gone!" Tigerclaw pointed out, "We must catch her and kill her!" "No, Tigerclaw," Bluestar meowed, "Nobody is going out in this weather." All the warriors went back to their dens defeated when Spottedleaf saw Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw heading out of camp. "Thank you, Firepaw, for saving my life." "Any time, Spottedleaf. Now, we must go. Bluestar has sent us to search for Yellowfang and the kits. She is sending a patrol to ShadowClan territory later." But Yellowfang couldn't have taken the kits, Clawface gave them to a Clanmate. Then again, the Clanmate could be her. I'll find out. "I'll come with you," she said. Firepaw sighed, "Ok, Spottedleaf. But you must keep a secret." Spottedleaf gulped and cocked her head, "What is it?" "Tigerclaw is trying to kill Ravenpaw because he saw Tigerclaw kill Redtail," Firepaw mewed. Spottedleaf's eyes widened. Tigerclaw! I should have known that ambitious mouse-brain had something to do with it! ''She nodded. "Thanks, Ravenpaw is now dead," Graypaw meowed. Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Spottedleaf headed out of camp for Barley's farm. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Spottedleaf glanced out of her den at the start of a chilly dawn. Her den was very warm and she was thankful for that. She looked out toward the entrance of the camp where the two new warriors, Fireheart and Graystripe, were guarding it. ''Poor, Fireheart, ''she thought, ''He must be so cold. I'll invite him in here when he is done with his vigil. Spottedleaf watches as Whitestorm padded over to the new warriors and exchanged a few words with them, then walked off. Spottedleaf padded over to Fireheart and purred, "Congratulations, Fireheart!" She gave his cheek a lick and she saw Graystripe shoot a cocky glance at Fireheart. Fireheart gave Graystripe a look, then Graystripe went over to the fresh-kill pile. Alone in the clearing, Spottedleaf and Fireheart stared akwardly at each other for a few moments. Then, Spottedleaf broke the silence, "You look cold, Fireheart. The cold never touches the inside of my den. Do you want to warm up in there?" Fireheart nodded and murmured, "I don't expect the cold would ever come into the den when your there." Spottedleaf's heart flooded with happiness and she padded off to her den with Fireheart at her side. "Did you get any wounds in the battle?" Spottedleaf asked. "No," Fireheart shook his head, "Did Clawface hurt you?" "No." "Good," he licked her ear, "That would have left a scar on my heart." Spottedleaf's heart skipped a beat and she purred, "Likewise." She took a deep breath and started talking, "Fireheart..." Fireheart turned his green gaze to her. "I.... I love you..." she breathed. No shock or amazement registered in his gaze, just love and happiness and he immediately meowed, "I love you, too, my sweet Spottedleaf." Spottedleaf knew that they were mates now, bound together. And nothing the Clan said would change it. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ "You must be insane, Spottedleaf!" One-eye gasped. After she and Fireheart had emerged from her den and announced to the Clan that they were mates, the whole Clan had gone crazy. "Congratulations, Spottedleaf!" Willowpelt purred. "Why pick a kittypet?" Darkstripe spat. "Quiet!" Bluestar yowled. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Fireheart paced outside the nursery, while agonizing yowls came from within. Just moons before, he had found the former ShadowClan medicine cat, Yellowfang, and had fed her and himself before his Clan, ThunderClan. Yellowfang was now tending to Spottedleaf as she gave birth to Fireheart’s kits. Right now, there wouldn’t be many cats in the camp. Tigerclaw, the ThunderClan deputy, was staring at Fireheart with pure hostility, and the two enemies locked eyes. Tigerclaw looked away after a moment, called to Dustpelt, Darkstripe, and Longtail, and the four padded out of camp. Brindleface watched her kits, Ashkit and Fernkit, play in the snow with Cloudkit, Fireheart’s nephew. Cloudkit was originally a kittypet, born to Princess, Fireheart’s sister, in the Twolegplace as her firstborn. Princess had wanted Cloudkit to have the life of a warrior, so she gave him to Fireheart to take to ThunderClan. Brindleface had agreed to suckle Cloudkit, and he and Brindleface’s kits had pretty much grown up together. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ His kits were named Redkit, Blazekit, Alderkit, and Spiritkit, and they all lived together until they went to Starclan.